The Adventures of Lia and Meika and Their Bishonen
by Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike
Summary: My friend Lia and I are rabid fangirls. This is how we pass time with our bishonen ^_^ Beware of duct tape and randomness
1. Let the Insanity Begin

Author's notes...

Okay, hi everyone *waves* This is my first stab at the Fushigi Yuugi category. It's also my first stab at humor (or mainly an humor fic anyways). This is based off an RP between me and my friend, Lia (Katisha). Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Miaka are for some reason absent from this fanfic (don't ask me why...). Oh yeah, did I mention it's a dreaded SI?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (wish I did tho *sniffles*)

Claimer: I do own myself (Meika), and Lia owns herself too.

*******************************************

Let the Insanity Begin

********************************************

Meika banged on the side of her computer. "Why is this thing so slow?" she asked no one in particular.

"What do you expect? You've wasted all the memory downloading mp3s and pictures," Nuriko said. Meika glared at her bishonen before continuing her search for pictures she could steal from the internet.

Lia made an over dramatic sigh from the other side of the room, "I'm bored." Lia glanced over to see her bishonen, namely Chiriko, who was sulking in the corner.

"Eh? Dosh da no Chiriko-chan?" Meika called over her shoulder.

"He's still mad at Nuriko's brother," Alicia said and sweatdropped. They had just finished watching the OVAs and Chiriko was very upset that Nuriko's older brother wouldn't let him borrow his body.

"Daijoubu daijoubu Chiriko-chan! It all worked out in the end, ne?" Meika said trying to make him feel better. Lia patted him on his kawaii little head hoping he would cheer up. Chiriko just grumbled and waved lazily at Nuriko. 

"Hi there," Nuriko said and smiled. Chiriko sort of smiled, but sort of didn't. Lia hugged him, which resulted in him blushing. There was a loud bang on the other side of the room. Meika lay on the floor giggling insanely. What she was giggling about really doesn't matter.

"Ano...." Nuriko said and nudged her shoulder with his foot. Ignoring Meika, Lia stood up and frolicked over to Nuriko.

"A pleasure to meet you, my good sir!" Lia said and stuck her hand in Nuriko's face.

"Will she be all right?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Meika said after she had recovered from her fit of giggles. Lia promptly cackled like a madman-er...woman and ran around the room. Chiriko shook his head and everyone else developed big sweatdrops.

"Chichiri wants to say hi!" Lia said randomly, so Chichiri randomly popped in.

"Hi Chiriko-chan no da! Hi Nuriko no da!" Chichiri said.

"Hi Chichiri," they both said, not in unison.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Meika (aka, rabid fangirl) yelled and glomped Chichiri.

"Yo," said a fangy pyro bandit. Chiriko ran up and hugged Tasuki around the waist. Tasuki stared at the excessively kawaii thirteen years old for a moment. Unfortunately, his staring was interrupted by a glomp from Meika. The blow of her deadly glomp knocked him off his feet.

"Er...hi there..." Tasuki said. 

"Hi!" Meika said and smiled a big dumb smile. Nuriko groaned and walked over to pry Meika off Tasuki. 

After Nuriko had tied Meika to a chair he sat down. "Ignore her, she's rabid."

"AM NOOOOOT!" Meika screamed and spazzed out. Everyone just sort of ignored her slightly noticeable spazzing and sipped tea which had come out of nowhere. Tasuki picked Chiriko up and carried him around on his back.

"Why do you always do that Nuriko," Meika asked and crossed her arms. She could cross her arms because the magical ropes binding her had disappeared so HA!

"He loves you Meika," Lia said. Nuriko and Meika both turned matching shades of red.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Nuriko yelled.

"Not like that though..." Meika said and turned around to hide her crimson face. 

"I meant NOTHING!" Lia said and wrapped her head in duct tape. Nuriko grumbled and sat down. 

"Your blushing gay boy. But wait, if you love her you can't be ga-" Tasuki never got a chance to finish his sentence since Nuriko had bashed him into the wall. He turned in to goo and slide down the wall into a little puddle on the floor. There was a Tasuki imprint left on the wall, fangs and all. "Dammit," he said and promptly died. Well not REALLY but he could have been dead. No one cared enough to go see if he was still breathing. (A/N: I really love Tasuki! I do! It's just I like being mean to people I love...guys anyways...sorta. Anyways, I just want to make sure you all know that any Tasuki bashing is from my heart! Right...) 

Thanks a bunch," Meika said and glared at Lia.

"What did I do?" Lia asked and whistled innocently. Meika just glared at her "I didn't MEAN it!"

"YES YOU DID!!!" Poor little Chiriko could no longer take the cat fight and buried his head in his hands.

Suddenly a light bulb went off over Lia's head No really! One did! It went "click" and light up! "Wanna dump Tasuki in water?" Lia asked.

"SURE!" Meika hollered. So the two girls tied the suddenly consious and solid Tasuki to a stick and carried him off to dump him in Meika's pool. They placed the stick over the pool and cut the ropes binding him.

SPLASH

In Tasuki fell. But what he didn't know was that the water was only three feet deep so even little Chiriko would be able to stand. So while Tasuki flapped around in the water screaming that he was drowning Meika and Lia simply left.

When they returned, they saw Chichiri had turned Chibi and had fallen asleep. Nuriko had stolen the computer and was talking to people on Instant Messenger. Chiriko was still sulking in the corner so let's ignore him for now because that's not very interesting (A/N: GOMEN! I love Chiriko so please don't kill me!) Meika sat down next to Nuriko and stole the keyboard away from Nuriko since he was on HER screen name. The nerve... 

About half an hour passed without anything terrible eventful happening. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Tasuki. He was wet, and swearing up a storm. However, this didn't seem to bother ANYONE because they all just ignored him. HA! In fact, Chiriko even fell asleep.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping..." Lia said and patted his little head. "Of course he's always cute though," she added before doing a ceremonial dance in her Chiriko shrine.

"Hello everyone,"Hotohori said and entered the room as big fancy background music played, even though there wasn't a stereo or orchestra around for miles.

WHUD

Meika claimed another victim with her deadly glompage. Meika sweatdropped and smiled a weird sort of smile. "Gomen gomen Hotohori!" she said and smiled more. Meika stood up and allowed Hotohori to get up but the moment he was standing on his feet she put a death grip on his arm.

"Ugh..." Nuriko said, or at least made a similar noise. He stood up and pulled a crow bar out of no where and pried Meika off Hotohori's arm.

"Arigatou, Nuriko." Hotohori said.

"No problem," Nuriko said and locked Meika in the nearest broom closet. "Please just ignore her Hotohori-sama."

"GOMEN NEEEEEEEEE!" Meika cried from inside the closet. Lia walked over to the closet and let Meika out, only because she knew that she would make even more noise in the closet. Meika dusted herself off and walked over to raid the fridge. But she never got there because TASUKI was standing in front of it! He patted her on the head. A big red question mark appeared over her head. 

"What was that for?"

"'Cuz yer short," Tasuki said and patted her head again. Meika glared at him and tackled him. 

"SHORT HUH?" She said and put the bandit leader in a head lock.

"What's wrong with short people? Short people ROCK!" Chiriko said and then fell back asleep. The entire room sweatdropped.

Hotohori pulled out a hand mirror and gazed at himself is it. "Is my hair perfect or what?" he asked no one in particular and began to hum "I'm too Sexy." Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Meika, however, took this opportunity to tackle Tasuki.

"What the hell?" he yelled and pulled out his tessen. "REKKA SHIN-" but fortunately for Meika, the tessen was stolen by Chichiri. Meika got all starry-eyed and jumped up and down.

"ARIGATOU CHICHIRI!!!" she yelled.

"NO PROBLEM NO DA!" he cried and ran away from Tasuki. Suddenly there was a huge gasp from the other side of the room. Everyone froze in mid air.

"Eh? Dosh da no Heika?" Nuriko asked Hotohori.

"False alarm. I thought I saw a blemish. Can you imagine? On ME?" Hotohori said and continued to look at himself in his mirror.

"We've lost him..."Meika sighed. Nuriko nodded.

*************************************************** 

Gah! That wasn't funny, was it? Oh well, I guess just need practice *sigh* There's actually more but I didn't want one never-ending story so yeah. Preview for the next one. Er...let's just say Chiriko's sign goes bye bye....Okay, please R&R! THANK YOU! 


	2. Chiriko is Signless and Nuriko is Icky

Author's notes...

Okay, so I didn't get any reviews. *shrugs* That always happens to me (*sigh* My dreams of being a respected fanfic authoress are not worth it, ne?) Anyways, I'm HOPING someone will review this one ^_^ I'll give you a cookie if you review...pwease *gets all puppy-eyed* I'll love ya forever... 

*******************************************

Chiriko is Signless and Nuriko is Icky

*******************************************

So, while Hotohori continued to admire his lovely face Meika, once again, attacked Tasuki in an attempt to get him back for the short remark. He somehow managed to shake himself loose from her grip and ran over and grabbed Chiriko. "Don't hurt me!" he cried and held Chiriko up in front of him even though this is VERY out of character for him.

"Hey, you stole my bishie!" Lia said and glared at her bishonen-stealing bishonen. Suddenly Chiriko yawned and looked incredibly adorable as he woke up. "Ack! How KIYUUUUUUUUTE!" Lia cried and passed out. By now Meika has forgotten how angry she was at Tasuki and sat down next to Nuriko and started to braid his pretty purple hair. 

Tasuki set Chiriko down on the table and Chiriko just sat there a looked sleepy. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Chiriko's sign had gone away. Chiriko looked over at Nuriko. "Hi," he said.

"Er...hi Chiriko," Nuriko said waved.

"How do you get your hair purple? That's not natural is it?" Chiriko asked and walked over to Nuriko to get a better look and Nuriko. Meika and Nuriko both exchanged looks of confusion. "It's not a wig, is it?" Chiriko asked and began to pull on Nuriko's hair.

"Ack! Itaiiiii!" Nuriko cried. 

"It's not coming off..." Chiriko said and pulled harder. Lia (who had somehow regained consciousness when no one was looking) walked over and pried Chiriko's little hands off the purple-braided cross dresser's hair.

"Thank you..." Nuriko said and sighed and sigh of relief.

"No problem..."Lia said and held onto Chiriko's hands to keep him out of trouble.

"Let's just pray his sign comes back soon..." Meika said. Nuriko nodded and rubbed the sore patch on his head.

"Everyone sit down at the table!" Lia shouted randomly. Chiriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri all obeyed and sat down at the table. "Heh heh heh...one big happy family, huh?" 

"How do you get them to listen to you? I have one bishonen and he won't even listen to me..." Meika asked Lia and glared at Nuriko who just smiled dumbly.

"They know I have the Duct Tape and if they disobey they will PAY!" Lia shouted overdramaticly and laughed insanely. (A/N: Did I mention Lia has an obsession with duct tape?)

"Meika," Nuriko said and looked at the short Burnett," now I'm VERY glad you don't have duct tape..." Meika made a face at Lia and nodded.

"SODA!" Lia yelled at random(once again...).

"I want sake," Tasuki said and stood up to go look through the refrigerator.

"No, you shall have soda...or coffee..." Lia said and handed him a bottle of Coke.

"I WANT COFFEE!!!" Meika screamed and mad herself an instant cappacino.

"As if you weren't hyper enough..." Nuriko whispered to himself.

"Eh? Nani?" Meika asked as she paused from devouring a plate of cupcakes.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Nuriko said and smiled.

"Ooh...shiny," said the still signless Chiriko as he picked a glass up off the table and examined it. 

"Hai!" Meika cried.

"SHINY!" Lia yelled.

"I like shiny..." they both said in unison and both received odd looks from all the bishonen in the room except Hotohori who was still mirror gazing.

"Is he still doing that?" Meika whispered to Lia.

"Hai.." Lia answered.

"How long can he do that?"

"Hours...."

And there was silence as everyone watched at Hotohori gazed at himself in his hand mirror. Chiriko pulled out a book that was about a foot thick and began to read it. About three pages into the book his eyes widened and he closed the book.

"Here Nuriko-san," he said and handed the book to Nuriko. Nuriko stared at him for a minute before he ran away yelling, "MY CHILD EYES!"

"It wasn't a medial text book, was it?" Meika asked and opened it.

"It is..." Nuriko answered. Meika snatched the book away and ran it through the garbage disposal.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that Meika?" Nuriko asked.

"Are you sure you wanted to cut your hair?! Ah HA! Reverse phycology!" Meika said and smiled.

"You're hopeless..." Nuriko sighed.

"Good idea," Lia said. "You can't trust Nuriko with books like that." 

"Yes you can!" Yelled the offended bishonen. "I would never even look at it!"

"Suuuuuure..." Lia said, and received glares from bishonen and fangirl. "WHAT?" Lia cried and threw a spork at Meika. Meika pulled a piece of pie out of her virtual pocket and began to eat it with the spork.Lia growled at Meika and sprayed her with a bottle of whipped cream.

"Bleh," Meika said and began to eat some of the whipped cream. "I'm going to take a shower..." So Meika got up to go take a shower. Even though Nuriko didn't more Lia grabbed him by the collar.

"You're staying HERE," she said and gave him a look that people only give to raging hentai.

"Well, of course I'm staying HERE! Where would I go?" Nuriko asked. Lia grinned evilly and pulled out a sign that said in big bold print, "Nuriko is Icky." "Why you..." Nuriko said and chased Lia around the room.

"Gak!" Lia cried and hid behind Chiriko even though he wasn't much protection. Nuriko grumbled and flopped down in his chair.

"Puh-LEEZ! How could you think like THAT?" Nuriko asked irritably. Lia smiled innocently and made a noise that said, "Sure, whatever you say..." "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?" Nuriko hollered.

"I love you Nuriko," Lia said and hugged him.

"..." said Nuriko. Well, not really SAID but you know what I mean.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Lia cried and ran over to Chiriko sobbing.

"What about YOU?" Nuriko asked and held up Lia's "Nuriko is Icky" sign. Lia crossed out "Icky" and wrote in "Pretty" and continued to sob.

"Ugh..." Nuriko groaned. 

******************************************************** 

Why does Lia always do this to my poor Nuri-kun? She's so mean *sob* Okay, there will be more...soon. If anyone's interested in my other work, I'm going to be posting a original story soon on fictionpress.net. Please look for it! R&R!

-Meika

::For the one I adore::


	3. LLAMA POWER! Amiboshi Arrives

Author's notes

Okay, it's been a while since I updated on this, hasn't it? Sorry! I've been busy working on some stuff for fictionpress.net! Plus I just had a big orchestra competition *dies* But that's over! Yay! Oh yeah! I promised you all cookies, didn't I! *hands cookie out to reviewers*

*Shoutouts*

Katicha(Lia)- We have to role play again soon!

BlueDemon999- Ha ha! I'm sorry for being mean to Tasuki! It's just my way of showing love, I swear! Thanks for your review! First reviewers are always nice

Chineru- Frankly, I don't think flaming is very nice. The only thing that is keeping me from delating your review is the fact that everyone is entitled to thier own opinion. 

Chichirui- I think I love you! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love getting wacky reviews and your are just that *grins* Much thanks!

Atari- Thanks to you too! I know, I can be pretty hard on myself, can't I *sweatdrop* My self esteem took a nose dive a couple weeks ago and it hasn't gone up much since then -_- Thanks for reviewing!

Special thanks to ShadowKat for recomending my stories to people ^^ *throw around cookies* 

**********************************

LLAMA POWER! Amiboshi Arrives 

**********************************

So Lia ran out of the room sobbing leaving Chiriko and Nuriko alone because everyone else had fallen into a plot hole and disappeared from the room.

"Is Lia always like this Chiriko?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes....I'm terrible sorry," Chiriko said. "She'll get over it though." Nuriko just sort of grumbled something that sounded like "How can you people think like that..."

So they sat there....and sat and sat and sat.

"Where IS Meika?" Nuriko asked since he was terribly bored.

"Still showering I believe," Chiriko answered without looking up from his book. Just then Meika walked out in a pink bathrobe with wet hair.

"Hello there Nuriko," she said and grinned. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Lia left and everyone else fell into a plot hole," Nuriko answered.

"Okay then! Nuriko, will you do my hair for me? Pweese?" Meika asked and made sad puppy-dog eyes. 

"Sure, why not." Nuriko answered since he was so bored he would do just about anything to keep himself entertained.

"Ne, why did Lia leave?" Meika asked. Just about then, Lia reentered the room and glomped Chiriko. Meika blinked dumbly.

"Never mind," Nuriko answered before muttering, "Dear Suzaku she's dense." Suddenly Lia ran out of the room again, only to return second later with a sign that said "LLAMA POWER!" and leading a parade of llamas through the room.

"Lia-san..." Chiriko began. 

"Yes my dear?" Lia said and grinned stupidly.

"Llamas?"

"Fine then!" Lia snapped and all the llamas disappeared.

"Right-o," Meika said and brushed her now-dry hair.

"No da!" Lia cried. "No da no da no da!!!"

"Er...hi," Amiboshi said and popped in.

"AMIBOSHI-KUUUUUUUUUN!" Meika screamed and glomped him. "Ami-kun! Ami-kun! Ami-kun!" she chanted. Amiboshi gave a little noise that sort of sounded like a plea for help. 

"Poser..." Chiriko said under his breath.

"Be nice!" Lia cried and jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Eh...nice rabid fangirl...don't eat me..." Amiboshi said and tried to shake her off his arm. Nuriko walked over and freed Amiboshi's arm from the grip of Meika. 

"Aw, but you just HAVE to love the Seiryuu Sweetie, ne?" Meika said and danced around to Noctaan. 

"Eh...yeah," the flute-playing bishie said and patted Meika on the head like she was a tiger fixing to bite his hand off.

"You're a nice bishie!" Meika exclaimed and shot a glare at Nuriko. Amiboshi beamed. "Or maybe you're just deathly frightened of me."

"And he has a right to be," Lia whispered to Nuriko and Chiriko.

"I've developed an immunity," Nuriko answered.

After a while Meika dragged Amiboshi over to sit next to her and Nuriko. Lia was seated across from the o the other side of the room. She randomly threw a spork across the room. It landed in Nuriko's hair, causing Nuriko to get slightly upset.

"What was that for?" he asked and threw it back.

"They returned fire...." Lia said to Chiriko.

"Oh no...."

"You know what that mean...SPORK WAR!!!!" Lia picked up a box of spork and threw to across the room. Nuriko threw them all back while Meika made a makeshift fort out of the couch. The air became filled with spork for about ten minutes. Soon, all the spork had broken and the battle of the sporks was over. Lia and Meika just sort of sat there and looked sad but Nuriko danced around yelling, "THANK YOU SUZAKU!!" Amiboshi had just kind of sat there since he was very new to this. He just kind of blinked and tried to run away but Meika and chained his leg to the chair. All of a sudden, it looked like Lia was going to say something, but she stopped.

"I think my brain broke," she said. "Should I get a refund?"

"What brain?" Nuriko asked. Meika just kind of glared at Nuriko and sat down at the computer. So while every chatted happily she read sad episode 33 fanfic. 

NURIKOOOOOO!" she wailed. "Why do you hafta DIE?!" Nuriko just kind of groaned.

"I didn't really WANT to you know," he answered.

"Still..." Meika just kind of sniffled. "My eyes hurt from so much cry..." she said and poked the skin under he eye. "OW!" So Meika went to tend to her sore eyes. It got very very quiet and boring, and no one can stand quiet and boring-ness!

"It's too quiet no da..." Amiboshi said. Lia pulled some drums out from under the table and played them. Badly. 

Meika skipped back into the room where Nuriko was making soup.

"Who wants food?" Nuriko asked. 

"Not me, I'm fine thanks," Meika answered.

"Did I hear correctly? Meika, NOT HUNGRY!" Nuriko said and dropped the ladle.

"GASP!" Lia said and passed out. Meika shook her head, because really she wasn't even though she requires as much food as Miaka does. A couple second later, Lia regained consciousness. "Look at the pretty Chiriko head go round and round..." she said.

"Ano....ne...." Chiriko said and sweatdropped.

***************************************************************************************** 

Ah...okay I REALLY stretched that ^^;;;;; I might not be very funny (sorry!) Please review, because if I get no reviews, you get no update! So if you like it, REVIEW!

-Meika

::For the one I adore::


End file.
